¿Qué hicimos?
by LouuCullen
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos desde siempre, los dos están pasando por un problema, a Bella no le duran las relaciones y Edward no se siente atraído por ninguna mujer, por lo que deciden hacer un viaje... ¿qué pasará? AU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella POV

Vamos Edward, no vamos a llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo – dije apurando a Edward, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

Ya voy Bella – me respondió – ya veo por qué tus novios siempre te dejan, eres muy mandona

Pues minino he tenido novio y estoy segura de mi sexualidad – le conteste, si él se metía con mi tendencia a que mis novios me dejen, yo me puedo meter con su falta de claridad sexual.

Edward era un dios que llego a la tierra por equivocación, alto, cabello cobrizo, facciones fuertes y angulosas, nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte y masculina, cuerpo de infarto, músculos marcados pero no inflados, ojos verde esmeralda y la sonrisa torcida más tumba bragas que existe, aparte mi amigo es un caballero andante y el hombre más lindo que conozco, todas las chicas de la Universidad de medicina de Chicago donde ambos estudiamos están tras de él y tiene una fama de "dios del sexo" que no entiendo cómo consiguió si nunca ha podido… ya saben, despertar a su amiguito. Ya sé que suena raro, pero Edward nunca ha podido estar _de esa forma _con una chica, lo ha intentado, pero simplemente "Eddie" no quiere despertar.

Mira Bella, el hecho de que te cuente mis secretos no te da derecho de ventilarlos al mundo – me dijo algo molesto, creo que me pase con lo último que le dije, pero me gusta discutir con él.

Edd, pero si aquí no hay nadie a quien ventilarle nada, solo estamos tu y yo – le dije señalando nuestro departamento vacío.

Edward y yo nos habíamos mudado juntos cuando iniciamos la universidad, los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme Cullen, le regalaron un departamento a las afueras del campus y mi amigo me invito a vivir con él para que no tuviera que compartir con algún desconocido alguna de las habitaciones del campus. Como siempre hemos sido amigos mis padres no tuvieron ningún problema con que viviéramos juntos.

Yo sé que no hay nadie, pero que pasaría si llega Alice con lo entrometida que es, que le voy a decir a mi hermanita si llega y escucha que su hermano no tiene muy claro su sexualidad – siguió reclamándome, aunque debo reconocer que tiene toda la razón, Alice es la hermana pequeña de Edward, ella vive cerca de aquí en un departamento con su novio Jasper, los padres de Edward están tan en la onda que no tienen problema en que su hija viva con su novio, saben que Alice y su novio son sexualmente activos y que aunque no vivieran juntos de todas maneras tendrían sus encuentros. Bueno volviendo al tema, como Alice vive muy cerca de aquí tiende a aparecerse muy a menudo por nuestro departamento y por lo general entra con su llave, por lo que nunca llama a la puerta.

Tienes razón Edd, perdóname lo dije sin pensar – lo mire a los ojos y tome su mano, al parecer acepto mi disculpa, porque me sonrió con esa linda sonrisa suya

No te preocupes linda – acaricio mi mejilla – sé que no lo hiciste con ninguna intención y que más bien te estabas defendiendo de mi ataque – rio un poco

Bueno, como ya está todo aclarado puedo seguir apurándote, date prisa con tu maleta Cullen – le dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación, donde tenía mi maleta completamente lista.

Edward y yo hacíamos un viaje cada año desde que cumplimos 18, y ahora que teníamos 25 nuestro destino era Las Vegas, esta vez decidimos ir allá, porque ambos teníamos, por así decirlo, un problemita con las relaciones, él que no podía, tenía metido en la cabeza que podría ser porque en realidad no eran las mujeres las que lo atraen, tenía la idea que si tratara algo con algún chico, podría haber diferentes resultados, aunque realmente nunca se había sentido atraído por algún chico, seguía siendo una posibilidad. Y yo, tengo un serio problema con los chicos, siempre me dejan, y todos con la excusa de que yo no pongo de mi parte para mantener mi relación, más bien creo que todos tuvieron una junta y se pusieron de acuerdo en que serían mis novios, tendrían sexo conmigo y después me dejarían diciendo que yo no me esforzaba por nosotros, de cierta forma creo que tienen razón, hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja darlo todo, pero aun no logro saber que es, resumiendo yo voy a las Vegas a divertirme.

Salí de mi habitación cargando mi maleta y Edward iba saliendo de la suya con su maleta cargada – permíteme Bella – me dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi maleta con su mano libre

Awww Eddie! Tú siempre tan caballero, sabes que te amo amigo? – le dije viendo como caminaba hacia la puerta principal

Lo se Bells, ahora mueve tu lindo trasero y ven, no tenías tanta prisa? – me dijo mientras abría la puerta y se ponía a un lado para que yo pasara primero

Si Edd, ya quiero llegar para poder divertirme y que tu resuelvas tu duda sin problema, recuerda que "lo que pasa en las vegas… - dije saliendo por fin del departamento

… se queda en las vegas" – respondió Edward caminado detrás de mi

Este viaje pintaba para ser muy divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

Visiten mi perfil y encontraran la foto de un nuevo personaje que aparece en este capitulo. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Bella POV

Salimos rumbo al aeropuerto en el volvo plateado de Edward, cabe mencionar que ese auto es el amor de su vida, no sé qué le pasaría si un día le ocurre algo a su auto, hasta he llegado a pensar que estaría más triste si le pasa algo al volvo que si me pasara algo malo a mí.

Abordamos el avión y como siempre, la azafata tenía que coquetear con Edward

Puedo ayudarle en algo señor? – le dijo inclinándose más de la cuenta sobre él, dejando a la vista sus pechos operados y su sujetador

Por el momento no, muchas gracias – le dijo con una simple sonrisa, que aunque no fuera su "sonrisa torcida tumba bragas" creo que a la zorra esa si se las tumbo – tú quieres algo Bella? – se giró hacia mí a preguntarme – una coca cola estaría bien – le conteste sonriendo, pero ella ni siquiera me veía, estaba con su vista clavada en mi amigo, que ni siquiera la hacía en el mundo – enseguida se la traigo – contesto

Se fue y Edward y yo no pusimos a platicar de cosas sin importancia y pasados unos minutos regreso con mi refresco.

Aquí tiene – me tendió la botella y obviamente seguía viendo a Edward – seguro que no le puedo ayudar en nada?, puede pedirme lo que sea – agghh que asco, casi le dice que está dispuesta a cualquier porquería sexual, y luego con ese tonito que cree que se escucha sexy, puaj

Muy seguro señorita, muchas gracias de todas maneras – ay Edward, como siempre tan caballero.

Bueno cualquier cosa solo llámeme – ay mujer como eres tercaaaaa! Dije en mi mente, el realmente no está interesadooo. Pero bueno, al menos ya se fue… por el momento.

Wow Eddie, otra más que se agrega a tu lista de espera, si tan solo supiera que va a tener que quedarse esperando por un buen rato – reí un poco

Ya Bella, suficiente tengo con todas las de la universidad de enfermería – dijo haciendo un puchero, lo que me hizo reír más fuerte y con más ganas. La universidad de enfermería está muy cerca de la de medicina, y las chicas (y uno que otro chico) se van a dar paseos por nuestros corredores, en busca del "sexy futuro doctor" también conocido como Edward Cullen

Aww mi pobre Eddie – pellizque suavemente su mejilla – sabes que me tienes a mí para defenderte de toda esa bola de zorras en celo

Gracias Bells, aunque he de reconocer que algunas veces no haces bien tu trabajo – me dijo con su falsa carita de tristeza

No me puedes culpar por querer divertirme un poco viendo a tu club de fans corriendo tras de ti – respondí

Tuvimos un vuelo tranquilo y llegamos a las Vegas en el tiempo calculado. Fuimos al local de renta de autos por el volvo plateado que el señor exigió rentar y nos fuimos directo al hotel.

Y como no, la recepcionista coqueteo con Edward, para variar.

En que puedo ayudarte? – le hablo de tú la muy confianzuda

Hola, tenemos una reservación – le dijo Edward algo incómodo por su coqueteo

A nombre de quién está? – pregunto la chica

A nombre del Sr. y la Sra. Cullen – respondí, abrazándome de la cintura de Edward y dándole una sonrisa a la chica

Oh – dijo asombrada – permítanme y la busco – inmediatamente ingreso nuestros datos. En cada viaje que hacíamos pasaba lo mismo, Edward y yo hacíamos la reservación a nombre del matrimonio Cullen – perfecto la encontré, aquí está su llave, su habitación es la suite presidencial que está ubicada en el último piso, espero que disfruten su estadía en el hotel – nos tendió la tarjeta llave

De eso no tengo duda – le dije con un claro doble sentido

Nos dirigimos al elevador y Edward pulso el botón de la última planta y rápidamente llegamos hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación, entramos y era hermosa, con decoración muy moderna, sencilla pero a la vez elegante, justo como nos gustaba a ambos. Edward cerró la puerta tras él y nos dirigimos a la recamara que compartiríamos como siempre, no nos importaba compartir la cama, claro que eso no se lo mencionábamos a mi padre, ya que no queríamos que sufriera un ataque al corazón, para él, Edward y yo dormimos tranquilamente cada quien en su camita.

Edward dejo nuestras maletas sobre la cama y yo me tumbe un momento, asombrándome de lo cómoda que era la cama – sospecho que vamos a dormir muy bien estos días – le dije a Edward que se iba acercando a mí – esto está comodísimo, ven a probar – le dije jalándolo hacia la cama, bueno más bien hacia mí porque me cayó encima e inmediatamente se tendió a un lado para no aplastarme

Tienes razón, es muy cómoda, creo que quiero dormir un momento, aunque no lo creas me canse en el viaje – me dijo enderezándose de la cama y quitándose su camisa de botones y sus pantalones, quedando solo en esos bóxer ajustados que usaba el

Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta como te ves en ropa interior? – le pregunte

Sí, me lo has dicho un par de veces, por qué crees que me quito la ropa cuando estas cerca de mí, debo confesar que todo esto lo hago con la intención de seducirte – me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Quito las maletas de la cama y volvió a tenderse junto a mi

Pues no eres el único que puede seducir aquí Cullen – le dije aventándole la blusa que acababa de quitarme a la cara, luego seguí con mis pantalones, me quede solo en ropa interior y me tumbe junto a el

Creo que fallaste completamente en tu plan de seducción Swan, tanto que teniéndote conmigo en la cama y semidesnuda aún sigo prefiriendo tomar una siesta – me dijo burlón

Pues tú te lo pierdes Edd, mejor vamos a dormir un poco – y me gire tomando mi posición más cómoda para dormir

No tardamos mucho en quedarnos dormidos.

Dos horas después me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, alguien estaba tocando. Me levante de la cama y tome lo primero que encontré que me tapara un poco y que me pudiera poner fácil, la camisa de botones de Edward, y fui hacia la puerta para ver quien tocaba. Abrí y me encontré con un chico

Buen día señorita – me dijo mientras me recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo – mi nombre es Adam Fuller y vengo a traerle esto de parte del hotel – me tendió una botella de vino, que en apariencia parecía muy caro

Muchas gracias Adam – le dije tomando la botella, no pude evitar echarle una miradita, la verdad era bastante guapo, alto delgado pero con músculos en los lugares precisos, cabello negro y algo ondulado, piel blanca y sonrisa bonita, nada mal.

En eso salió Edward de la habitación, solo con su bóxer, su cabello más despeinado que de costumbre y tallándose los ojos, quien lo viera pensaría que acaba de tener sexo, ash demonios, yo estoy medio desnuda, con su camisa puesta y en la misma habitación, está muy clara la conclusión que sacara el chico guapo, ni modo Adam ya será para la otra

Quien era nena? – me pregunto Edward, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del chico

Es un chico del hotel, que vino a traernos una botella de vino – le dije

Oh, muchas gracias – le dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado y tomando la botella de mis manos

Por nada señor, espero que la disfruten – dijo Adam un poco menos entusiasta que hace un momento antes de que Edward apareciera – aprovecho para invitarlos a nuestra fiesta de mañana, es para menores de 25 años, supongo que si entran en la edad verdad?

Claro que entramos, ambos tenemos 24, cierto Bells?

Si, ambos tenemos 24 y por supuesto que asistiremos – conteste dándole una última sonrisa a Adam antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo

Escuchaste Cullen?, creo que esa fiesta va a ser una muy buena oportunidad para divertirnos – le dije a Edward con muchas esperanzas puestas en esa fiesta.

* * *

Gracias por los ánimos, es la primera vez que publico algo y estoy nerviosa jaja, espero que realmente les guste y si pueden recomiendenla, por cierto encontraran una foto de Adam Fuller en mi perfil


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, gracias a todas las que me han dejado un lindo comentario y que me dan ánimos de continuar.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

EPOV

Bella y yo llegamos a las Vegas tranquilamente, bueno no tan tranquilo porque como siempre la azafata que nos atendió en el vuelo intentaba coquetearme, en fin, estoy acostumbrado, luego nos fuimos a rentar un auto, un volvo por supuesto, y nos dirigimos al hotel.

Llegamos y la recepcionista me pregunto en que podía ayudarme, le dije que tenía una reservación y Bella se divirtió como siempre diciéndole que estaba a nombre del matrimonio Cullen, después de poner una cara de asombro la recepcionista nos entregó las llaves y nos fuimos directamente a la habitación.

Entramos y estaba justo como nos gusta, camine directamente a la recamara y puse las maletas en la cama, Bella se tumbo

Sospecho que vamos a dormir muy bien estos días – me dijo Bella mientras me acercaba a ella – esto esta comodísimo ven a probar – me dijo y me jalo con fuerza, por lo que caí sobre ella, pero inmediatamente me gire para quedar a su lado sobre la cama.

Me moví por dos razones, una obviamente es para no aplastarla, y la otra razón es para esconder la reacción de mi cuerpo al estar sobre ella. Tenía un par de semanas que Bella me provocaba ciertas… situaciones, que nunca antes había tenido. Cada vez que Bella y yo estábamos cerca, o en una situación _comprometedora_, por así decirlo, sufría de una muy dolorosa erección que tenía que solucionar yo solo. No sé porque estaba pasándome esto, quiero decir, Bella es hermosísima, es guapa, inteligente, tiene bonito cabello, sus ojos me hipnotizan y siento que me sumerjo en ellos, unos labios que dicen bésame, es tan sexy… pff estoy tan confundido, hasta hace un tiempo Bella y yo solo éramos amigos sin reacciones de ese tipo entre nosotros y ahora tengo una erección cada que estoy cerca de ella.

Tienes razón, es muy cómoda, creo que quiero dormir un momento, aunque no lo creas me canse en el viaje – le dije, aunque más bien lo que debería haberle dicho es _tienes razón es muy cómoda, aunque en este momento la tengo tan dura que tengo que pensar en tu padre y su pistola para que se tranquilice mi amigo aquí abajo._

Logre que mi erección se bajara, por lo que me puse de pie y me quite toda la ropa quedando solo en bóxer frente a Bella

Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta como te ves en ropa interior? – me pregunto, y ahí va mi amigo otra vez intentando levantarse en armas, _jefe Swan jefe Swan jefe Swan_, demonios, como puedo hacer para ocultar esto, no siempre puedo estar pensando en el padre de Bella

Sí, me lo has dicho un par de veces, por qué crees que me quito la ropa cuando estas cerca de mí, debo confesar que todo esto lo hago con la intención de seducirte – le guiñe un ojo, me hice el coqueto para ver si así no notaba que estaba nervioso

Pues no eres el único que puede seducir aquí Cullen – me dijo y me aventó la blusa que acababa de quitarse, y luego siguió con sus pantalones quedándose solo en sostén y bragas, DIOS que alguien me ayude…

Creo que fallaste completamente en tu plan de seducción Swan, tanto que teniéndote conmigo en la cama y semidesnuda aún sigo prefiriendo tomar una siesta – le dije intentando hacerme el gracioso para que no notara mi estado real

Pues tú te lo pierdes Edd, mejor vamos a dormir un poco – dijo y se volteo, por lo que pude tranquilizarme aunque sea un poco, después de eso no tardamos mucho en dormirnos

Escuche unos ruidos provenientes del salón, así que me pare de la cama y camine hasta el salón, aunque no esperaba encontrarme a Bella vistiendo mi camisa viéndose jodidamente sexy, y hablando con un tipo que no dejaba de verle las piernas

Quien era nena? – le dije haciéndome el despistado, para que ella no notara que me molesto ese tipo viéndola

Es un chico del hotel, que vino a traernos una botella de vino – me dijo mostrándome la botella, no desperdicie mi tiempo e inmediatamente me acerque a ella y tome la botella en mis manos - Oh, muchas gracias – le dije al chico

Por nada señor, espero que la disfruten – dijo, creo que al principio el esperaba que Bella lo invitara para que disfrutara la botella con ella

Aprovecho para invitarlos a nuestra fiesta de mañana, es para menores de 25 años, supongo que si entran en la edad verdad?

Claro que entramos, ambos tenemos 25, cierto Bells? – dije

Si, ambos tenemos 25 y por supuesto que asistiremos – contesto Bella sonriéndole al tipo ese antes de que se marchara

Escuchaste Cullen?, creo que esa fiesta va a ser una muy buena oportunidad para divertirnos – me dijo una muy feliz Bella, le habrá gustado el tipo ese?

Si escuche, te gustó Bella? – le pregunte directamente

Quien? … Oh Adam?, - con que así se llama – no puedo negarte que es muy guapo, pero con lo que vio hoy, no creo que tenga ninguna oportunidad

Como que "con lo que vio"? no te entiendo – pregunte sin comprender

Si Edd, el vino y yo abrí la puerta así – señalo mi camisa que traía puesta – luego tu sales vestido así – me señalo – yo creo que se quedó con una idea muy clara de lo que estábamos haciendo antes, damos toda la imagen de que estuvimos teniendo sexo salvaje Señor Cullen – me dijo levantando las cejas – aunque eso no sea lo que en realidad paso

Bueno en fin, supongo que te lo encontraras nuevamente y si te gusta puedes aclararle que entre nosotros no hay nada – le dije a Bella, aunque en el fondo no quería que le aclarara nada a ese, ahhh! Porque estoy pensando eso, Bella solo es mi amiga, y nunca me ha molestado que tenga un ligue, ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

No te preocupes Cullen, no creo que Adam Fuller sea el único chico en las Vegas que se fije en mí, o acaso crees que soy tan fea que tengo que ir a buscar al primero que pareció tener algo de interés – me pregunto haciendo un puchero

Claro que no nena, sabes que eres muy hermosa – y vaya que hoy más que nunca pensaba eso, no sé qué demonios me provocaba verla despeinada y con mi camisa puesta

Gracias Edd, sabes que te amo? – me pregunto lanzándose a mí en un abrazo

Si, lo sé – le conteste mientras la apretaba a mi

Bueno ahora quiero cenar, pero no quiero salir de la habitación, estás de acuerdo? – me pregunto

Sí, estoy bien con eso, que te parece si pedimos servicio a la habitación y vemos una película – la solté y me acerque al teléfono para buscar el número del restaurante del hotel y el menú

Perfecto, quiero una hamburguesa doble con papas y un refresco de cola, ahhh y helado de vainilla – me dijo

Siempre tan hambrienta Bellita, no te vayas a poner como ballena antes de la fiesta de mañana - le dije en broma

Que gracioso Edward, eso quisieras, para que no te quitara a los chicos de la fiesta – pff aún sigue con esa idea… me pregunto cómo se me ocurrió a mi semejante tontería

Llegaron con nuestra cena y nos pusimos a ver algunos capítulos de la primera temporada de The O.C. nuestra serie favorita. Bella se quedó dormida con su cabeza en mi regazo y al ver en donde estaba acomodada, mi pene comenzó a ponerse duro, antes de que Bella sintiera algo raro en su mejilla la levante suavemente, me puse de pie y la lleve hasta la cama y la recosté ahí aun con mi camisa puesta.

Mañana será la dichosa fiesta, a ver cómo nos va nena – susurre suavemente para no despertarla

Te quiero Edd – dijo entre sueños, y eso fue lo último que supe antes de quedarme dormido


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

* * *

**.**

.

He tenido demasiados problemas con fanfiction, no puedo subir el cap en .htm y no se como solucionar mi problema... a alguna de ustedes les ha pasado? alguien que me ayude por favor!

Espero que en este intento si pueda subir el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :)

.

.

* * *

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté con mucho calor y sintiendo algo pesado que rodeaba mi cintura, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cabellera cobriza de mi amigo, su rostro estaba enterrado en mi cuello y tenía un brazo sobre mi cintura.

Necesitaba ir al baño, pero no sabía cómo quitar el brazo de Edward sin despertarlo, a parte que teníamos nuestras piernas entrelazadas, siempre había pensado que Edward y yo dormíamos como dos enamorados, supongo que así dormirán las parejas que están enamoradas, y por supuesto que nosotros nos amábamos, pero no de una forma romántica, si no como los mejores amigos que somos.

Estaba en mi burbuja cuando sentí que alguien me besaba el cuello, sentí un hormigueo que me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta posarse justo donde los labios de mi amigo hacían contacto con mi piel.

Edd? – lo llame, para ver si estaba despierto, no contesto, por lo que supuse que estaría soñando con algún chico. De pronto volvió a besarme el cuello, esta vez fue un beso acompañado de una ligera succión, OH DIOS! El hormigueo que sentí antes se intensifico y bajo directamente hacia mi entrepierna.

Edward – lo llame nuevamente, a la vez que trataba de alejarlo de mí suavemente

Mmm – susurro y se pegó más a mí – quedémonos un rato más nena, eres tan hermosa que no puedo alejar mis manos de ti, y me encanta besarte, sabes delicioso

Oh por dios!, este no es mi Edward, quien me lo cambio, a mi Edd no le gustan las chicas y este seguro está soñando con una mujer en su cama. Decidí llamarlo otra vez

Edward, bebé, despierta dormilón – le acaricie el cabello mientras se lo retiraba de la frente

Ya te dije que un rato más nena, me quiero quedar más tiempo contigo y con mis amigas – al decir amigas tomo con su mano un pecho y le dio un apretón, una sensación indescriptible me recorrió de pies a cabeza, su tacto en mi piel me hizo estremecerme, supongo que es por el tiempo que llevo sin acción, porque vamos, como mi amigo que es casi gay me puede provocar esas sensaciones.

Edd, soy Bella, despierta ya – le dije algo desesperada ya que no quitaba la mano de mi pecho y yo no lo podía soltar, es más fuerte que yo

Nena, ya sé que te llamas Bella pero… - en eso Edward abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, se enderezo un poco y se me quedo mirando a los ojos, yo apenada baje mi mirada topándome con su mano que aún seguía en uno de mis pechos, él siguió la dirección de mi mirada y al ver lo que estaba haciendo con su mano se sobresaltó tanto que cayó de espaldas al piso.

Edd!, Edd! Estas bien? – le pregunte asomándome al piso donde estaba tirado, pero él no me contestaba, estaba como en una especie de shock, supongo que fue traumático para el saber que le había apretujado el pecho a una mujer.

Baje de la cama y me hinque a su lado – Edd, venga ya! Espabílate – lo sacudí para sacarlo de su trance, al parecer funciono, porque comenzó a ver para todos lados de la habitación y se enderezo, sentándose en el piso con la espalda recargada en la cama

Bella? – me miro a los ojos con una mirada arrepentida – lo siento nena, no fue mi intención… tocarte, ya sabes, uno no sabe lo que hace mientras está dormido – se sonrojo, Oh my! Era muy raro ver a Edward sonrojado, realmente estaba apenado

No te preocupes bebé, yo sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, a parte sé que tu no lo sientes como otro hombre, es como si Alice me hubiera agarrado – le dije para que se le pasara un poco la pena, por supuesto que para mí no había sido para nada como si Alice me hubiera tocado, las manos de la enana no se podían comparar con las masculinas manos de Edward ni con lo que me hicieron sentir, - basta Bella! – me regañe mentalmente a mí misma

De verdad lo siento, yo no sé lo que me paso – seguía disculpándose

Ya paso Edd, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y acompáñame a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de hoy – hoy era la fiesta del hotel, a la que nos había invitado Adam, y no tenía algo para usar que me convenciera al cien.

Está bien vamos, pero antes quiero desayunar algo, muero de hambre – me dijo Edd sobándose el estomago

Tomamos una ducha, nos arreglamos y bajamos a tomar el desayuno en el restaurante del hotel, luego cuando terminamos nos fuimos directo al centro comercial, entramos a una tienda en la que vi un vestido negro que me llamo la atención, era más corto de lo que usualmente uso cuando voy a una fiesta, pero estábamos en las Vegas, así que nada pierdo con medírmelo.

Tome el vestido en la talla correcta y me dirigí hacia el probador, afuera había un par de sofás, le dije a Edward que me esperara sentado ahí mientras salía para que me diera su opinión. Mientras me estaba cambiando, escuche que una de las vendedoras se acercó a el

Te puedo ayudar en algo? – le pregunto con una voz que seguro ella pensaba que era sexy

No, muchas gracias, mi esposa está en el probador, solo la estoy esperando – le contesto Edd, como siempre caballerosamente

Oh! Llámame si necesitas algo – le dijo

El vestido tenía un escote pronunciado en la espalda, por lo que no podía llevar sujetador, me lo quite y me acomode el vestido, me vi en el espejo y me gusto lo que vi, el vestido me quedaba que ni pintado, ahora solo me faltaba la opinión de mi amigo.

Salí del probador, pero aún no estaba a la vista de Edward, decidí que era mejor que me viera con el conjunto completo, por lo que le pedí a una señorita un par de zapatos altos de mi talla.

Cuando regresó con mis zapatos traía una sonrisita coqueta en la cara – ya viste al bombón que está sentado en el sofá allá afuera? – le pregunto a la otra vendedora mientras me entregaba los zapatos

Si, lo vi, aunque no pierdas tu tiempo, es casado, y su esposa, que seguro es una gorda fea, anda por aquí – contesto la otra, que seguro fue la que hablo con Edward al principio

Ay! Pero si se ve tan joven, que lastima que este casado, aunque eso no significa que le sea infiel a su esposa gorda, seguro si me insinúo me pide mi número, voy a por él – dijo y salió a donde estaba Edward, inmediatamente me puse los zapatos y salí tras de ella, que ya estaba al lado de Edd intentado coquetear con él.

Qué opinas de mi vestido amor, verdad que no me veo gorda y fea? – le pregunte a Edward utilizando las palabras de las vendedoras, mi amigo y la chica voltearon a verme y sus mandíbulas cayeron al piso

Y, qué opinas? – volví a preguntar, esta vez dándome una vuelta lentamente para que pudieran observar mi espalda descubierta

WOW! Amor te ves… sexy – me dijo Edward con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos, vaya, mi amigo sí que sabe actuar, le pediré unos consejos

Gracias bebé – me acerque a él y rodee su cintura con mis brazos – que bueno que te gustó, no quiero que mi marido me vea gorda y fea – hice un puchero

Tonterías nena, quien se atrevería a decir semejante estupidez – me dijo acariciando la piel descubierta de mi espalda, yo no dije nada, solo me limite a voltear a ver a la vendedora, que inmediatamente salió corriendo con la cabeza agachada.

Eres mala, sabias? – me dijo Edd pellizcando mi mejilla

Lo sé, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que ellas empezaron primero a llamarme gorda y fea, yo solo me defendí – volví a hacer un puchero de esos que Allie me enseño a hacer

Que voy a hacer contigo Bella Swan? – pregunto Edd riendo

Quererme como tu mejor amiga que soy – le dije sonriendo, pero no sé porque, el título "mejor amiga" me molesto un poco.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review, de verdad ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir, espero ya no tener problemas a la hora de subir, si no voy a tener que cambiar de cuenta, yo les aviso :)


End file.
